


Blue Cross

by snarkydarkling



Series: Baby Drama [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Lmao why am i writing this, Sexual Coercion, alina and mal are married, but lets be serious i wrote this just to shit all over malaria again oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydarkling/pseuds/snarkydarkling
Summary: When Alina and Mal have trouble conceiving, Aleksander makes a bold offer.





	1. Blue Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illunaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illunaria/gifts).



> Basically, Alina and Mal are married but are having trouble conceiving and Mal is a massive tool about it. Then Mal's super hot but morally bankrupt boss decides to take advantage of the situation and Alina is too turned on to refuse...

Alina stared at the blue line, barely batting an eyelash.

She considered tossing the test in the toilet and claiming she’d dropped it but she was sure Mal would just pick another one up on his way home from work.

“Well?” he asked. His voice was muffled by the door separating them. “What does it say?”

Alina deliberately took her time washing her hands and tossing the plastic stick in the waste before opening the bathroom door. Mal’s disappointed face was the last thing she wanted to see first thing in the morning but it was best to get it over with.

She shook her head. “Negative.”

Her husband let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his brown hair. “I don’t understand what’s wrong. We’ve been trying for two months now. ”

Alina tried not to take his words so personally, but it sounded an awful lot like he was asking what was wrong with _her_. Specifically.

“There’s no deadline, Mal,” she snapped. “We just need to give it more time.”

But even to her own ears, her words sounded desperate. Mal nodded absently, clearly pre-occupied with something else.

“Yeah, we’ll give it another month and see what happens. Otherwise, I’m taking you to see the doctor.”

Alina scoffed. “I’m not _sick._ You know that, right?”

“Of course not,” he said slowly, forcing a smile. It reminded her too much of a kindergarten teacher. “We’ll talk later. I’m running late for work.”

Mal pecked her on the forehead before grabbing his suitcase and heading for the door. Alina felt like she wanted to kill something, though she didn’t know why. There was nothing wrong with her, right? Right?

 

* * *

 

 

She wanted desperately to hope it was just Mal.

Mal’s boss had a reputation for being a hardass. Maybe the stress of the job was getting to him and when things finally cooled down in the office, they’d be able to conceive. She didn’t even want to fathom what would happen if she had to see the doctor and it turned out she was infertile after all. Would Mal leave her for another woman? Would she become the object of pity and disappointment for the rest of her life? Even the sight of a knocked up teenage girl was enough to make Alina spiral into envy and resentment.

And the sex? God, sleeping with Mal had long since become a routine chore than anything of actual enjoyment. She found herself adding it to her mental to-do list: wash the dishes, take out trash, empty dryer, and screw Mal. The sight of their bed didn’t make her long for sleep. Instead, it just sent up another twisting knot of anxiety that this was something she was going to fail at once again.

Get a grip, she told herself. It wasn’t the end of the world. She didn’t know for sure if anything was wrong. They just had to wait and see. She looked up the number for the nearest fertility clinic, figuring it wouldn’t hurt just to ask.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look Mrs. Oretsev, we can’t tell you the _exact_ amount of time it takes to get pregnant because there’s too many variables when it comes to a successful conception, a lot of which are outside your control. You’ve got to look at your age, your hormones, where you are in your cycle, how long your periods last, your stress levels, your husband’s sperm count, past sexual history....I could go on. Three months is simply too soon to tell. In any case, Dr. Volkhov has been booked though until next October. You’ll only get an appointment if someone cancels.”

“Alright then. Will you please let me know if someone does?”

“Of course. But honestly, I wouldn’t worry about it. Give it at least a year.”

“Thanks.”  

 

* * *

 

 

The phone rang twice before Alina picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Alina, it’s me. Listen, I forgot some important files at home. I need you to bring them up to the office.”

“What? Mal...you know I can’t drive. Why can’t you just pick them up yourself? Can’t I just email them or something?”

There was an impatient, frustrated sigh on the other end of the line.

“Look, it’s not a big deal. Just take the bus, taxi, subway, whatever. I don’t care. I just need those files here by 5. I’ll be staying late.”

“It took you think long to realize you forgot---”

“Alina, just do it, for fuck’s sake.”

“Fine. Where are they.”

“On the coffee table in a red folder. Oh, and please make sure you wear something nice.”

Alina let out a frustrated sigh after she’d hung up. When they had first gotten married, she had just gotten promoted at an upscale architectural firm. Mal had talked her out of taking the promotion, saying he needed her at home, especially since they were going to start a family soon. Now, a whole year later, she was still jobless and childless. She often wondered if Mal was secretly just bothered by the fact that the promotion meant she’d be making more money than him. In any case, that year of staying at home made her feel more and more distant from the ins and outs of corporate life.

It was for this reason she now felt intimidated by the thought of having to walk into the offices of Lantsov Inc. on her own. She was tempted to leave a few pages out of the folder just to spite Mal for making her do this but she knew better than to sabotage her husband’s job.

He was struggling to keep up as it was.

 

* * *

 

 

Lantsov Tower was a dizzying skyscraper whose sheer altitude alone dwarfed any competing buildings in the Os Alta skyline. Riding the glass elevator to the executive floors was truly a test of bravery and vertigo. Alina watched the silhouetted buildings against the setting sun as she rose higher and higher, deliberately trying not to look down.

Her hands were starting to sweat against the red folder pressed against her abdomen. She’d settled for a black pencil skirt and a pinstriped blouse--an old outfit from her corporate days that she hadn’t worn in ages.

She started when the elevator’s automated voice suddenly announced their arrival at the 98th floor. Her phone still showed no replies from Mal so she was forced to walk through the maze of semi-transparent cubicles until she paused a few feet from his desk.

Someone was already standing in front of his cubicle, his back to her. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, except that the man’s voice held a low timbre that touched some long-forgotten part of her. She shook her head to clear it, waiting for them to end their conversation.

Suddenly, Mal stood up and shot her a look of extreme relief from over the top of his cubicle. Alina couldn’t help but notice his forehead was drenched in sweat and the armpits of his dress shirt were dark damp spots.

“Alina!” He said, his voice eager. “You have the folder with you?”

It was at this moment that the man blocking her turned around and _holy shit_.

With silky dark hair, fathomless grey eyes framed by long lashes, and a handsome face that could have been cut from marble, Alina felt the sight of the stranger hit her like a ton of bricks to the stomach. She hadn’t even realized she was tracing the sculpted line of his jaw until she heard Mal clear his throat uncomfortably.

The stranger raised an eyebrow, his gaze slowly cutting from her flushed face to the red folder in her hands.

“Um, yes, I got it for you,” Alina heard herself saying, handing the folder to Mal. She felt like she was still trying to wake up from a dream. God, what was wrong with her?

Mal fingered through the folder, making sure he had all the papers he needed. He absently nodded in Alina’s direction, a smug smile on his face.

“This is my wife, by the way. Alina.”

“Mrs. Oretsev,” came the smooth voice of the handsome stranger. He was no longer pouting. Instead, he offered her a smile that seemed to turn her knees to jelly. “May I call you Alina?”

 _Oh, you can call me anything you want_ , she wanted to say.

“Of course.”

“Aleksander,” he said, taking her hand in his large palm. She couldn’t help but notice the tips of his fingers were calloused and Alina wondered how they would feel against her lips.“I trust your husband didn’t force you here just to deliver that folder.”

His voice was pure sin. Deep, sultry, smooth. The kind of voice you wanted whispering naughty things in your ear. Something about him---his looks, his easy composure, his air of authority---oozed sex appeal. There was simply no point in trying to hide her attraction to him, even with Mal just a few feet away. Her body was already betraying her in ways she didn’t know was possible.

Was she actually…. _aroused_?

She’d forgotten what it felt like to be aroused. Lately, all her bedroom adventures with Mal consisted of her lying on her back like a dead fish while he thrusted into her at such an awkward rhythm, she found herself waiting for the whole thing to be over so she could go back to watching _Days of Our Lives_.

“It’s quite alright,” she replied, unable to look away from those hypnotic grey eyes. “I needed the fresh air, anyway”

He frowned slightly, casting a sidelong glance at Mal who was still going through the folder at a frenzied pace. She didn’t know what the folder contained but she had never seen Mal so stressed before. He had barely looked their way once he’d gotten his hands on it.

“It would be remiss not to take you upstairs after you came all this way,” said Aleksander. “We have a visitor’s lounge where you can wait while he finishes up.”

They way he said it, it sounded more like a command than a request.

“Oh, okay. Can you show me the way?”

“Absolutely.”

Alina stiffened when she felt him press his fingers against the small of her back as he guided her down the floor. She was growing hot with his proximity. It was a relief Mal was so preoccupied with whatever was stressing him out or he would have seen how affected she was becoming.

It was clear Aleksander was in charge of something important. The suit he was wearing, the way he moved, the way people scrambled to get out of his path… Alina had to stop herself from leaning into him to inhale the intoxicating scent of his aftershave. Being in his presence too long was starting to make her feel tipsy.

When they reached the elevator, Aleksander took a key out of his pocket and stuck into the panel, pressing the button for a limited access floor. Alina’s head was inexplicably swimming with a stupid theory she’d heard in high school; about how you could tell how a man fucks by the way he put a key in a lock. She shook her head again. Maybe she was pregnant after all and her hormones were making her act like an idiot.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a cavernous lobby with a red marble floor. A reception desk sat in front of a pair of large ebony double doors. Alina glanced around but could see nothing that indicated this was a visitor’s lounge. There were hardly any chairs.

“This is the lounge?”

Aleksander took her elbow, pulling her forward. “No, it’s not. There’s something we need to discuss.”

His tone was no longer friendly and seductive. It had suddenly turned to ice. As he wheeled her towards the black doors, he briefly turned towards the redheaded secretary seated at the reception desk.

“Genya, hold my calls for the next hour.”

The woman cast a curious glance from Aleksander to Alina. “Yes, sir.”

Alina’s heart was pounding so loud, she could hear her pulse drumming in her ear. She had no idea what she was doing here. Before the black doors were opened, she caught sight of the gilded label stuck to the wood: 

Aleksander Morozova

_Chief Operations Officer_

 

* * *

 

 

Alina swallowed but her throat still remained dry. She was sitting in Aleksander Morozova’s beautifully furnished office, feeling a strange cocktail of emotions: fear, confusion, arousal, need. Three of the four walls were entirely made of glass, offering her a panoramic view of the sparkling city below.

He was leaning against the edge of his desk, his ankles crossed casually. Some of the old humour had returned to his face but Alina got the sense this was a joke they were no longer sharing. In that moment, feeling herself shrinking in the chair before him, Alina understood why people were afraid of this man.

“Your husband is in a lot of trouble.”

The words hung in the air between them for a moment before Alina processed them.

“What?”

“Has he told you the results of his latest performance review?”

Alina licked her chapped lips. The room was getting hotter by the second. “I don’t understand. What...what am I doing here? What performance review?”

Aleksander’s gaze was cold. He watched her squirm in her chair for a good moment before he decided to indulge her. There was a small quirk to his lips, as if he enjoyed her discomfort.

“Our director of staff suspected your husband of time theft after he submitted three falsified timesheet records. During his most recent performance review, he denied all accusations of timesheet fraud. Normally, this would simply be grounds for dismissal. However, a staff audit uncovered he’s falsified over 900 hours and embezzled over $32,000 of company money for work he did not do over the past year _alone_. We’re still auditing previous years but we suspect this behaviour may have a long and expensive history. The situation has now become a criminal offense and it’s up to me to decide whether or not to take legal action.”

Alina felt the seat disappear from under her. Her stomach felt like it was being pulled down painfully, like she was going to hurl right then and there. She wanted to tell herself this was all just a strange dream she was having but small details began coming together in her mind: Mal always leaving late for work, Mal coming home late smelling more like a bar than an office, Mal not picking up his phone when he should have been at his desk…

Hot tears began to sting the corners of her eyes. God, this can’t be happening. How could he do this? How could he do this to them? What the hell was he even doing when he wasn’t at work? Her mind raced back to the time she’d found a ripped piece of notebook paper in his jacket pocket with a number and a name scrawled in hot pink glitter pen:

_Zoya N. Call after 4pm. (555) 8392_

“Oh, God,” she said leaning forward and clutching her stomach. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“The folder you delivered to him today,” Aleksander continued, unfettered by her discomfort, “was a series of projects he’s neglected over the past six months. He’s staying late tonight to attempt to finish them before the deadline. As you can plainly see, Alina, your husband is entirely impotent at his job.”

Alina blinked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. How did he know? A second passed before she realized he meant “impotent” as in _lacking power or strength_ , not...the other thing. She was losing it. She let out a long breath of air through her lips, trying to figure out what to do next.

“Please,” she found herself begging, “don’t do this. Don’t take legal action. I can convince him to do his work. Please, we don’t have any other source of income. It could take months for me to find another job. And who’s going to hire Mal ever again if he’s fired for fraud?”

Even to her own ears, her plea sounded ridiculous. Like he was going to just _not_ take legal action against an embezzling employee simply because she’d _asked_? Then again, why even warn her in the first place?

Aleksander reached behind him and picked up a heavy black folder on his desk, stuffed to the brim with endless pages. He let it land on the floor between them with a heavy thud. Alina flinched at the sound.

“Evidence,” he told her. “Everything we need to make a case.”

Her eyes widened. “Please, don’t.”

“I am sure you want nothing more than to make this all go away. Perhaps we can come to an arrangement.”

“Whatever you want,” she blurted out.

Alina watch the corner of his lips lift a little as his smokey eyes moved down her body, _slowly_.

Her heart stopped. She knew exactly what that look meant. Granted, no one had looked at her like that since she was in college but it still had the same dizzying effect. What made it more intoxicating was that he wasn’t even attempting to hide his intentions. He wanted her to know what he was doing as he traced the curves of her breasts, the pinch of her waist, the long shapely contours of her calves as they rested, propped up by her black pumps. His cheeks had barely even changed colour as his gaze made their slow, unhurried path back up her body and settled finally on her eyes, sending a shock of electricity straight to her center.

Shameless.

Alina couldn’t quite quantify the look he was giving her. There was something knowing about it. As if he knew exactly what she looked like underneath her clothes just by mapping her body. She’d never felt more naked before in her life and that excited her more than it should have.

In that moment, there was a part of her that wanted Mal to get fucked over. How dare he create this stupid mess and drag her into it. How dare he commit a fucking corporate fraud and leave her to clean up after him while he was running around town jacking off to god knows what. How dare he convince her to give up her career and be his personal baby machine. Fuck Mal.

Fuck Mal to hell.


	2. Blue Cross

 

“There’s only one way you’re getting out of this mess,” he told her, his voice low and dangerous. “Stand up.”

Her body responded even before her mind could process his words. He had a way of speaking that demanded compliance.

“Unbutton your shirt.”

Alina would’ve been lying if she said she wasn’t thrilled by the turn of events. At this rate, she’d let this man bang her six ways from Sunday even if Mal was guaranteed to rot in jail for the rest of his life. Her desire was simply overpowering any reason she had left.

She unfastened her buttons, trying not to appear too hurried. Over Aleksander’s tall frame, she could make out her own reflection against the darkened glass. The sun had set completely and anyone in the opposite building who owned a pair of binoculars could tell exactly what they were up to.

“Take it off,” he instructed.

Alina let her blouse drop to the floor, leaving her upper body uncovered, save for a simple black bra. It was nothing fancy but now she wished she’d settled for something racier. She watched the powerful muscles of his jaw clench as his eyes swept the peaks of her hardened nipples poking through the thin fabric.

“Now wiggle out of that skirt for me.”

Her entire body was heating up under his steady gaze, that sinfully low voice. She unzipped the side of her skirt and shimmied her hips as she pulled the material down, making sure to turn so he could get a good look at her assets. Her underwear was nothing to write home about, just a sensible pair of cotton panties but they did make her butt look great.

She was about to kick off her heels to get out of the ring of her skirt when he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“No,” he told her. “You keep the heels on.”

_Oh._

Just like that, she knew exactly how he planned on taking her. From behind. Bend over a desk or pinned against the glass windows, her heels elevating her hips to the right angle. She’d be uncomfortable but then again, he seemed to like that. She let out a little gasp, involuntarily.

“Now, take off the bra. Slowly.”

Alina slipped off one strap, then the other. Carefully, she reached behind her and unhooked the clasp, holding the cups in place to watch his reaction. His lips were parted, waiting in anticipation. She’d forgotten what it was like to feel this sexy. He made her feel sexy and she wanted to savour every moment of it.

Even if it was her husband’s boss.

Oops.

She giggled (half aroused, half vindictive) as she let the bra fall to the floor, placing her hands on her hips as he drank in the sight of her. Her eyes decided to take a tour of her own and she was thrilled to find an obvious erection straining against the fabric of his trousers.

“Take off your panties and hand them to me.”

He outstretch a single palm, the corners of his mouth lifting in a challenge.

She was wet. That much had been obvious from the moment they had locked eyes. Still, she did have a shred of dignity left to blush as she slipped off her soaked panties, hoping he wouldn’t notice how much moisture was coating her inner thighs.

She handed him the panties with eyes cast down. He pulled them from her mutely, carefully watching her reaction as he brought the cotton to his lips, inhaling the scent of her arousal. She could have died right then and there.

He chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound like distant thunder.

His large palm took a hold of her jaw. She tensed at being so close to him again but couldn’t deny the moan that escaped her at the touch of his rough hands.

“Shhh,” he murmured, “you don’t want your husband to hear you, do you?”

Alina was too arrested by his hypnotic eyes to respond. He swiped his thumb over her bottom lip and she flicked out the tip of her tongue to taste him. He smirked at the gesture, his eyes roaming down her naked form. He ran his rough hands down her sides and pinched her nipples, his thumb still wet.

“Very nice,” he said, cupping each of her breasts in his large hands.

Alina leaned into his grip, sighing dreamily.

He pulled back, taking her panties and rolling them up into a ball. She watched him, confused, until he crammed the wad of cotton into her mouth without warning.

“Quiet.”

She felt stupid and was about to reach towards her face when he took a hold of both of her wrists and led her around his desk, towards the large windows overlooking the city. She almost tripped in her heels but Aleksander had a strong grip and pulled her forward. She’d almost forgotten she had been wearing them.

“I want you pressed against the glass,” he ordered her, placing her palms against the cold window. The glass was so dark, the only thing she could make out past her own flushed reflection were the small pinpricks of light coming from the opposite skyscraper. God, the whole city could see her at this rate if they only looked up.

Just like she had pictured, her heels pushed her butt up. It was easy for him to run a hand over her cheeks and under them to feel how wet she was. She was already grinding against his fingertips. Had she no shame left?

“I bet you’ll let anyone fuck you,” he told her reflection in the glass.

He inserted a single finger into her and she moaned against the panties in her mouth. She wanted more. The second finger wasn’t gentle, even with her slickness making entry so shamelessly easy. Two fingers moved quickly inside her, knuckles pushing savagely against her clit. His other hand came down to roughly palm one of her cheeks, holding her in place, possessively. This was a man who knew exactly what he was doing.

“Do you think he’s out there?” he asked, his head bent low against her ear as he kept up his unrelenting abuse. “Do you think he can see you now?”

There could be no mistake about who he was referring to but Alina didn’t want to think about her husband now. The only thing she could think about was how good Aleksander’s fingers felt, thrusting inside her wet opening. And if she didn’t have her own soaked panties covering her mouth, she would have gladly told him so. Instead, she could only moan unintelligibly in response.

He pulled his coated fingers out of her and gave her an unexpected spank. The stinging of her skin only spurred her on. Alina felt him shift, heard him take off his suit jacket. She watched his reflection in the glass as he loosened his tie, those muscles in his jaw and neck adding fuel to the fire in her belly. He unbuckled his belt and slid it off, the metal dropping to the floor in a startling clang. It was when he started unzipping his trousers that Alina realized this was probably the longest foreplay she’d ever gotten. Aleksander had it down to an art and she languished all the years she’d never had it this good.

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, but couldn’t see the size of his erection. She could only feel the domed tip brushing against her clit, enticing her on. As soon as she felt her opening pinching open as he pushed the tip inside, she already knew he was a _lot_ bigger than Mal. She felt greedy, eager to be filled with someone else’s cock for once and she didn’t care if anyone was watching her through the window.

He slowly inched the rest of himself inside her and Alina tilted her head back at being invaded in such a delicious way. Thick, long, and hard. She could have died happily right then and there from how good he felt inside her. For a single glorious moment, he stood still, breathing hard and letting her get accommodated to his size. Then he dug his fingers into her hips and began to move, sliding in and out of her slowly. Alina moaned, resting her forearms against the glass and savouring the movement. The room was beginning to smell like sex and sound like it too. Steadily, he increased his pace until he was going so fast, Alina was starting to feel like a porn star.

Blood was pounding in her ears. Her whole body was shaking like a limp ragdoll as he took her fast and hard. He was pounding into her so roughly, she wondering if the glass under her palms would crack. She could barely think with the tremors that shot through her body with each of his thrusts, his cock filling her deeper and deeper than she’d ever been filled before. Her legs were trembling from the pain in her heeled feet and her arms were so sore but she didn’t care because he was giving it to her so good. Heat and friction and a glorious tension were all blooming from her center in an intoxicating rhythm.

Aleksander reached one hand forward and started playing with her clit. Did he want to kill her? She was making noises---moans, muffled cries, unintelligible sounds at the new sensation.

“Stupid whore,” he hissed. “Did you really think I wouldn’t fuck your husband because I’m fucking you?”

She didn’t care. Let him fuck her. Let him fuck Mal over.

Her orgasm came crashing over her like a cascading waterfall, sending ripple after ripple of such intense pleasure, it almost hurt. She screamed against the panties in her mouth and heard that low, rumbling laughter again. In the aftermath of her orgasm, she was squeezing his cock now and it wasn’t long before she felt him shudder behind her as he came, spreading a warm wetness inside her that her sex immediately drank up.

Alina collapsed against the window for support and Aleksander leaned against her, still inside her pulsing sex. They stood like that for a moment, catching their breaths as the sounds of the world slowly made their way up to them: the distant ringing of a phone, clacking of high heels out in the hall, the ticking of the wall clock.

 _Oh my God_. Alina tried to clear her head. What was she doing?!

Aleksander pulled out of her and refastened his trousers. Alina attempted to stand on her shaking legs and nearly fell over. She pulled her ruined panties from her mouth and took off her heels, feet rejoicing in relief. Her thighs were burning like hell and her arms were sore and trembling. But that was nothing compared to the sensations in her center. As soon as she took a single step forward, she felt a tiny trickle of cum running slowly down her inner thigh.

Mortified, she tried to disentangle her panties so she could put them back on and rush to the bathroom to clean up the mess but Aleksander’s quick fingers swiped them away. He was already dressed and save for his disheveled hair and tieless collar, there was no trace of what he had been up to.

“I think I’ll keep these,” he told her as he slipped her panties into his pocket. “Consider it a down payment.”

 

* * *

 

Alina marched through the cubicle maze barefoot, a black folder clutched in one hand and her heels in the other. She knew she looked and smelled like sex but she wasn’t planning on staying long. Deprived of her panties and with the mess Aleksander had made between her thighs, she’d have to rush home to take a long hot shower to erase any evidence of her recent activities.

Still, it would be remiss not to confront Mal about his bullshit before she left.

When she reached his cubicle, he was bent over the same red folder, tapping his leg impatiently. He didn’t even look up at her.

She slammed the thick folder down on his desk with a deafening thud, causing him to jump up.

“Here’s your other folder, asshole,” she said, already turning to leave. “Don’t bother waiting for me. I’m taking the cab.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The pregnancy test was just a precaution.

Her period hadn’t arrived. That, in of itself, was not exactly cause for alarm. She’d lost count of the number of times she’d eagerly rushed to pick up another test at the drugstore when she thought she’d missed her period only to discover it was simply late.

She hadn’t been with Mal for weeks. That day, she had returned home by taxi and contemplated her options. She had the sickening desire not to clean up at all; to let Mal see that his _very_ talented boss had beat him to it and had done a better job of it too. But no, that would have been reckless and stupid so she took the shower after all. Mal had slept on the couch that night.

And the night after that.

There was no talk of legal charges. Mal had apparently gotten off with a severe warning but was being closely monitored. So the last thing for her to worry about was the pregnancy test.

Which, after all, was just a precaution.

She flicked the plastic stick a few times before waiting for the inevitable blue line that announced her uterus was empty once again. It had become a routine at this point. When the blue line appeared, she let out a sigh of relief and was almost about to toss the thing in the waste.

Almost.

A second line was starting to appear over the first, the pale blue ink darkening by the second. A lump began to grow in Alina’s throat as she watched the second line intersect the first in silent dread:  

A blue cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Happy Birthday Krista! (¬‿¬)  
>  I hope darkles wasn't too OOC in this


End file.
